Many articles of clothing devolve from resources which can be regenerated, such as leather from animals or textiles which are produced from animals or plants. However, conservation of resources and energy should dictate that these wardrobe articles be enhanced and provided with greater utility because this would be both fiscally responsible as well as environmentally sound. Although articles of apparel such as belts are not inordinately expensive, they still can provide fashion accents while being functional. Maximum benefit can be obtained in optimizing one's wardrobe heretofore only by the skillful matching of multiple complementary articles.
The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge applicant's acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is stipulated, however, that none of these references teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and as particularly claimed.
______________________________________ INVENTOR U.S. Pat. No. ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ Frothingham, A.G. 594,201 November 23, 1897 Orayeh, E. Des. 32,863 June 19, 1990 Wasserstrom, W. Des. 33,621 November 27, 1900 Sachs, M. Des. 95,549 May 7, 1935 Alexandre, P. 2,084,720 June 22, 1937 Bensel, D. 2,427,119 September 9, 1947 Rand, R. 3,848,270 November 19, 1974 ______________________________________
The patent to Orayeh teaches the use of a belt formed from a plurality of rings defining the belt through which ribbon is adapted to pass.
The patent to Wasserstrom teaches the use of a belt which cooperates with a decorative lozenge-shaped panel provided with vertical slits through which the belt is threaded.
The patent to Rand teaches the use of a belt having interchangeable decorative strips in which the strips are detachably fastened to the outside of the belt. The strips are readily removable so that they may be replaced by other strips in order to be coordinated with the garment being worn.
The patent to Bensel teaches the use of a garment belt in which an insert is operatively associated with a major body of the belt for decorative enhancement. The display member threads through slots on the belt by virtue of a leader and portions of the display show through the belt.
The remaining patents show the state of the art further.